Blackrose: Broken Little Elfling
by KumiWolf3
Summary: A little elfling is found in the valley of Imladris yet she does not speak of what happened to anyone in fact she barely speaks at all. Can Elrond and his family help her to figure out who she is? Will Elladan be the key to her speak and find out who she is or will the darkness within her break her before that happens?
1. Chapter 1

**First LOTR fanfic... **

**This is going to be a series so yeah.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

The Mountain Pass was still open though Winter was coming fast, a company of elves from Mirkwood were making their way toward the Pass from the forest. They were heading toward the Last Homely House for rest and council away from the shadow of their home. Yet unknown to them, the shadow was tracking them and readying an attack against the company. Elven songs filled the silent air as the company rode on wanting to get to the Pass before nightfall.

As they passed through to the Pass road through the stone and rock gate that always stood open during certain seasons. The horses though whined as the wind shifted and many tried to run from the danger as their masters turned. Swords and bows were ready yet they did not see anything in the darkness of the forest that they faced until black arrows flew killing or injuring the ones they struck. A battle began between the Elves and orcs that sprang from the forest their poisoned blades ready.

A black horse ran from the battle a small being upon its back as the orcs fired at it wanting to kill all the elves. The elven horse though continued to run away though it was pierced by a few arrows. And as the horse turned a narrow corner upon the path it took it whinnied as it slipped upon loose stones, falling. As it fell, the small being cried out in fear and sadness before they struck the ground and rolled into darkness. The horse though stunned by its fall got back up and took off once more injured and afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter took awhile yet here it is.**

In the forest beneath a tree an elfling lay, by first glance seemingly asleep yet the small body did not move. The once light green dress was torn in various places, covered in dirt, and stained with pale elven red blood. Night black hair hair covered the left side of her face while the other was covered with streams of blood. A small cry ripped through the air as the elfling began to wake then quickly fell silent once more. Though quiet whimpering could be heard within the darkness of the trees from the child who was unconscious again and unaware of where she was.

* * *

A white-grey horse trotted down a path, a blonde haired elf lord with a sword on his belt and a bow on his back. Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer, rode quietly along the path as the branches of the trees began to stir. Looking about he wondered what was wrong when he noticed a black horse, standing a distance from him with its head down. Jumping from his horse, Glorfindel headed toward the horse whispering in Elvish to keep the poor horse calm.

Even with darkness falling he could tell that something was wrong as the horse watched him tiredly. An arrow stuck out of its shoulder as he placed a hand in it neck still speaking softly to it wondering where the horse had come from.

"Where is your rider?" Glorfindel asked quietly looking the horse over.

It surprised him when the horse moved away heading into the growing darkness, ears moving slightly. Following after the mare, he looked around unsure of an attack since he recognized the arrows as orc arrows. The trees rustled again as the darkness deepened and the path disappeared from sight as he continued to walk.

"N...nana...A...ada..." came a quiet pained filled voice.

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks looking around, the only source of light was that of the moon which gave off little light beneath the trees. The mare had stopped, moving its head next to something on the ground that the Balrog-Slayer couldn't make out at first. As the light shifted, his eyes widened as the body of an elfling came into view and he rushed forward to check on the elfling. Taking in the sight of her injuries and the possibility of broken bones, he looked around thinking. He did not know the extent of the elfling's injuries yet knew that she needed help and fast.

"I'm sorry, penneth." Glorfindel whispered softly.

He bent down picking the elfling up trying to be gentle yet the elfling moved slightly in his arms. She cried out and moved slightly in his arms like she was trying to get away from him as well as the pain. Glorfindel looked at her sadly, wondering how she had gotten there though the orc arrows in her horse explained what had been the cause of the injuries.

Unknown to Glorfindel the shadows were moving in the night making their way into the valley. Calling to his horse, Glorfindel looked around to the black horse that laid down on the ground with a quiet sigh.

"Go find peace, brave one." he whispered as his own horse appeared kneeling down before him.

Sitting on his horse's back, he positioned the elfling before him so she would not fall from the horse's back. Turning away, he allowed his horse to trot or walk on it's way since it had more sense of what was around them on the ground.

* * *

Lord Elrond of Imladris stood on a lit balcony looking up to the moon that was shrouded in clouds now. A vision had been plaguing him for some hours until it had suddenly stopped as the night fell upon them. Not knowing what the vision had meant he had sent a company of elven warriors to the Pass to guide the Mirkwood company to Imladris.

"Ada!" came a voice from behind him accompanied by running footsteps.

Elrond turned to find one of his twin sons standing there, "What is it ion-nin?"

"Glorfindel has returned, he was carrying someone Ada and told me to get you."

With a nod, Elrond headed off toward the Healing House knowing that that would be where Glorfindel would go. Elrohir followed after him curious as to what had happened and who the one Glorfindel had carried was. They were met in the corridor by Lady Celebrian, who was being lead by Elladan, Elrohir's twin and older brother. The Lord and the Lady nodded to each other as they quietly made their way into the infirmary to find Glorfindel standing next to a bed. The four looked to the bed to find an elfling of about ten in the years of Men laying there looking like she was dead. Elrond moved forward quickly and took in the visible injuries upon her body as Celbrian moved Elladan and Elrohir out of the room.

"I found her in the forest thanks to her horse whose last deed was for to be found." Glorfindel explained. "I could not tell the extent of her injuries yet could not wait for others to find us."

Elrond nodded as he listened to Glorfindel as he told of how he had found the elfling as he looked over all her injuries. The Elven Lord and healer took in the injuries and did what he could thinking of his vision.


End file.
